¿Quién quiere a quién?
by blamusa
Summary: CONFUSIÓN! Leon quiere a Sora?, pero también quiere a otra? y quien es el nuevo personaje que observa a Sora? y por qué Mia lo observa a él, Que hará Ken con su amor por Sora ahora que Anna lo mira a él y él a May también......CONFUSIÓN! . LxS
1. Sora está en Francia y él también

**Nota del autor: **Por cierto este es mi primer Fic así que tengan piedad porfa!!! n.n

**Disclaimer: **Como verán los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen, pero el Fic sí, por lo que decidí **crear** y agregar a unos cuantos personajines muahahaha!!! JA! -.-'

**Aclaración: **Esto es luego de la ova de Layla. ¬.¬

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

La presentación de la obra del Fénix había tenido tanto éxito que luego de 2 años se convirtió en una de las favoritas como Romeo y Julieta. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Sora fue a ayudar a Layla con su película, en la que ésta se cortó su hermoso cabello. Desde esa vez Sora no volvió a ver a Layla, a la que por cierto extrañaba mucho.

Sora, una chica de 19 años, se había convertido en la estrella hacia ya 3 años; Sora se había vuelto una de las personas más famosas y pretendidas en todo Miami y por supuesto también en Francia, ya que habría realizado actuaciones como invitada en distintos escenarios, al igual que su compañero Leon Oswald.

**Primer Capítulo: **_**"…Sora está en Francia y él también…"**_

Ya había concluido la obra de "La Bella Durmiente", en la que Leon no participó. Kalos inmediatamente dio vacaciones al elenco, excepto a la directora de las obras Mia, quien debía hacer la adaptación para la nueva obra, y a Sora. Todos se encontraban muy felices debido al éxito de las obras y a las vacaciones, pero la persona más feliz era Ken Robbins porque, como su familia se encontraba en Japón, el tendría todo el tiempo para estar con Sora, pero lo que no se esperaba era que en esos momentos de sueños, Kalos estaba llamando a Sora para asignarle su deber.

- _Tok Tok- _¬.¬'

- _Adelante –_ dijo Kalos. Sora entró a la oficina y vio a Kalos acompañado del Sr. Kennedy, quien rió al ver a Sora (Ah ha ha ha O.o). Sora lo saludó cordialmente y entonces Kalos habló – _Sora, hoy mismo tú y Anna partirán a Francia para promocionar la nueva obra. _Sora aceptó alegremente y se fue inmediatamente a avisarle a Anna, y a preparar sus maletas.

Sora llegó hasta los dormitorios y fue directamente hacia la habitación de su amiga, pero antes de tocar la puerta escuchó que Mia y ella charlaban algo que al parecer no era agradable, por lo que se retiró. Ya en la noche Anna tocó la puerta de Sora y cuando esta abrió la puerta, Anna empezó a disculparse, Sora que no entendía que sucedía, trató de calmar a Anna que no dejaba de pedir perdón y esta al fin paró y le explicó que no podría ir de viaje con ella ya que debía acompañar a Mia ya que su abuelita estaba enferma y debía terminar cuanto antes la obra.

_- No te preocupes Anna –_dijo Sora – _yo lo arreglaré con Kalos._

Anna le agradeció mucho a Sora dándole un gran abrazo, luego de un rato Anna se despidió de Sora y regresó a su habitación.

Fool, que había estado observando a Sora, dijo – _La constelación de Sagitario siente tristeza y duda, Sora ¿acaso deseas quedarte con tus amigas?- _Sora esbozó una sonrisa a Fool y continuó metiendo ropa en su maleta. Luego salió fue a despedirse de sus amigas y finalmente le avisó a Kalos que Anna no iría. Ya era de noche cuando Sora y Fool dejaron el escenario Kaleido para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Al día siguiente, Ken había madrugado y estaba muy feliz, entonces se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de Kaleido, esperando darle una sorpresa a Sora. Ken tocó la puerta de Sora y no recibió respuesta alguna, entonces insistió nuevamente y lo mismo paso –_Tal vez y este dormida –_pensó Ken, por lo que esperó una hora y luego volvió a tocar sin recibir respuesta otra vez. Preocupado fue en busca de Sarah, Mia y Anna a quienes tampoco encontró, entonces fue hasta el escenario Kaleido donde encontró a May entrenado.

_- May- _llamó Ken. May descendió del trapecio y fue donde Ken.

_- ¿May haz visto a Sora? , no encuentro a nadie en los dormitorios, sabes ¿dónde están? – _preguntó Ken. May estudió el rostro del muchacho un buen rato y al final le dijo – _Sora se fue a Francia ayer en la noche. _Ken, pasmado, comenzó a repetir - … _se fue a Francia ayer en la noche…,… se fue a Francia ayer en la noche… (T_T). _May palmeó fuertemente la espalda de Ken – _No te preocupes Ken, ella se fue a promocionar la nueva obra, lo más probable es que regrese en dos semanas – _le consoló May. Ken se deprimió más al escuchar eso y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta la salida – _Por cierto, Leon la ayudará _– terminó malignamente May. Ken salió corriendo del lugar y ya afuera pensó –_ Sora está en Francia, y él también, que terrible, waa!! X_x. _Ken se sacudió la cabeza y al fin salió del escenario dirigiéndose a casa con el corazón roto.


	2. Sora, te eché mucho de menos

**Segundo Capítulo: **_**"…Sora, te eché mucho de menos…"**_

Por otro lado Sora ya se encontraba en Francia, en el auto de Yuri, durmiendo luego de 20 horas de viaje. En Francia ya era de madrugada cuando Yuri detuvo el coche frente a su casa. Yuri despertó a Sora - _Sora ya llegamos –_ señaló Yuri, Sora salió del coche aún somnolienta dirigiéndose con Yuri hacia la puerta. Ya adentro Yuri le indicó donde se encontraba su habitación, Sora se recostó en su cama y se quedó inmediatamente dormida, Yuri sonrió y se fue hacia su habitación, tomó el teléfono y marcó, enseguida la voz de Layla se escuchó al otro lado – _Yuri, ¿dónde está Sora? –_Preguntó ansiosa Layla, - _ella está durmiendo ahora- _avisó Yuri, - _Oh, que lástima, entonces ¿cuándo la veré?-_ preguntó Layla, - _al mediodía nos encontraremos en el Dayzon Palace, ¿de acuerdo? –_ Dijo Yuri, - _De acuerdo- _terminó Layla, Yuri se despidió de Layla y colgó el teléfono, acostándose en su cama y al final durmiendo.

Ya en la mañana después de haberse dado una refrescante ducha, Sora bajó al comedor en donde encontró su desayuno servido y a Yuri desayunando. Después de un rato Yuri dijo – _Sora, al mediodía nos encontraremos en este lugar _– Yuri señaló un pequeño mapa– _es el restaurante Dayzon Palace, puedes ir a pasear y luego nos encontraremos ahí. _Sora miró a Yuri y le preguntó - _¿Qué vas a hacer tú? _, Yuri tan solo respondió – _Debo encontrarme con alguien._

Ya listos, los dos salieron de la casa, se despidieron y cada uno se marchó por su cuenta. Sora caminó un buen rato hasta llegar a una plaza, en donde se podía admirar un hermoso paisaje, proveniente de un lago que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí. Sora se dirigió hasta una baranda que rodeaba una pequeña parte del lago la cual estaba al lado de la plaza, se quedó tan fascinada con esto que no se percató de que tres muchachos la habían estado observando desde que llegó y que ahora se estaban acercando a ella, Sora muy alegre dio media vuelta para irse y chocó con un de ellos.

_- Lo siento, lo siento_ – se disculpó avergonzada Sora

- _Tú eres Sora Naegino ¿cierto?_ – exclamó el muchacho. Sora se quedó observando a los tres hermosos muchachos y entonces supuso que aquel quien la había reconocido debía de ser el menor del grupo, tal vez hermano del más alto ya que tenían el mismo color de ojos y cabello, ambos eras rubios; el otro, de cabello oscuro , debería de ser un amigo y entonces algo ocurrió en ese momento, de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y esto provocó que Sora se ruborice, al parecer el más alto se dio cuenta ya que comenzó a fastidiar – _Parece que a la señorita le a atraído nuestro amigo, hermanito –_ exclamó palmeando al muchacho de cabello oscuro – _Por cierto –_continuó - _ ¿Qué la trae a Francia señorita?. _ Sora alzó la mirada y antes de que pudiera contestar el más bajo de ellos habló - _ Hermano, no puedes andar entrometiéndote en los asuntos de los demás, ni siquiera nos conoce…_

_- Esta bien, esta bien – _interrumpió el mayor – _mi nombre es Pierre, él _–señaló al más bajo – _se llama Didier, es mi hermano menor, y este "muerto" es André –_ terminó señalando al otro muchacho quien no decía ninguna palabra. Pierre se quedó estudiando a Sora y a André, quienes no dejaban de verse y entonces continuó - _ André también es trape….au!!_ – chilló Pierre que fue golpeado por el codo de su hermano. Pierre miró molesto a su hermano y éste señaló a André y Sora, Pierre asintió y entonces André habló por primera vez sorprendiendo a todos - _ Disculpe por haberle quitado su tiempo señorita, ya es tiempo de irnos - _ dijo André a sus amigos, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a Pierre, éste solo puedo decir – _si...Adiós y disculpa por molestarte – _y con esto se marchó junto con su hermano dejando a André. –_Adiós- _se despidió Sora

- _Tal vez y nos volamos a ver otra vez, Sora Naegino- _terminó André, que enseguida tomó la mano de Sora para besarla, pero antes de que suceda esto, un muchacho le arrebató la mano de la joven poniéndose de espaldas contra ella, Sora abrió mucho lo ojos al darse cuenta que no era otro más que Leon Oswald, a quien no había visto ya desde haces dos años, pero estaba diferente, su cabello estaba más corto y había crecido aún mas. André miró a Leon le sonrió burlonamente, entonces vio a Sora y dijo –_ Adiós…Sora- _sonrió André quien se retiro rápidamente. Ya al desaparecer Leon encaró a Sora y antes de que pudiera decir algo Sora se marchó.

- _Sora!! – _Llamó Leon, Sora no hizo caso y siguió avanzando, éste la siguió y la tomó de la mano haciendo que pare, Leon abrazó a Sora y dijo –_ Sora, te eché mucho de menos._ Sora alzó la mirada y preguntó a Leon - _¿Qué es lo que quieres? . _Esto causó que Leon suelte a Sora y entonces una sonrisa se trazó en su rostro – _Sora, ¿Por qué estas tan molesta? –_Preguntó con mucha curiosidad Leon, al no recibir respuesta de Sora se animó a decir – _ ¿Estás molesta porque crees que he abandonado el escenario Kaleido o porque te he abandonado a ti?._ Sora miró a Leon y le pregunto nuevamente - _¿Qué deseas Leon?._ Leon no hizo caso y se llevó a Sora de la mano, ella solo lo siguió sin oponerse, luego de un rato llegaron hasta un restaurante muy elegante el cual tenía de nombre Dayzon Palace. Sora miró confundida a Leon y este la hizo entrar rápidamente, entonces Sora vislumbró a dos personas conocidas sentadas en una de las mesas, eran Yuri y una mujer de cabellos dorados y porte elegante, Yuri se dio cuenta de la llegada de sus camaradas y les hizo un gesto para que se acerquen, inmediatamente la mujer de espaldas a ellos se puso de pie y se dio a conocer, en ese instante Sora olvidó su molestia hacia Leon y se alegró completamente al ver otra vez a la Layla.


	3. Sora, vamos a casarnos

**Tercer Capítulo:** _"…Sora, vamos a casarnos…" _

Layla apenas vio a Sora fue directamente hacia ella y la envolvió con un gran abrazo, el cual hizo a Sora sonrojar. Las dos se sentaron en la mesa que antes había sido de Yuri y Layla y empezaron a charlar, sus compañeros tan solo las observaban desde la mesa del costado, veían en ellas una gran felicidad por haberse reencontrado. Yuri hizo a un lado a éstas y se dirigió a Leon.

_Veo que hoy te encuentras muy feliz Leon_. Éste sonrió mirando a Sora.

_Hoy, vi al nuevo compañero de Sora _– notificó amargamente Leon – _Y Sora estaba con él _

Al oír esto Yuri se quedó muy sorprendido que solo dijo a Leon.

_Parece que le gusta Sora, cuando lo vi me dio esa impresión. _

Leon gruñó y atrajo la atención de Sora y Layla quienes se dieron cuenta que habían dejado a sus compañeros de lado y entonces se levantaron y llamaron a un mozo para pedir su orden.

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor cuando los cuatro salieron del Dayzon Palace, uno de los empleados del restaurante llegó con el auto de Yuri y éste le dio su propina (n.n), los cuatro subieron y se fueron. Ya en el auto empezaron a charlar.

_Sora, ya tienes pensada la técnica que realizarás en la obra? _– preguntó entusiasmada Layla, que la observaba con mucha atención al igual que Leon.

_Si, es una técnica que creamos May y yo, por lo que las dos lo haremos_ – dijo Sora dudosamente. Layla miró a Yuri con interrogación y éste tan solo negó con la cabeza, Sora quien se había percatado de esto no se animó a preguntar.

_Por cierto Yuri, cuando tienes pensado comenzar con la promoción de la obra_ – señaló Leon, Sora muy inquieta vio de reojo a Leon y luego a Yuri esperando su respuesta.

_Ya lo sabrán pronto Leon _– rió Yuri, quien empezó una conversación con Layla, lo que hizo que Sora se animara a hablarle a Leon.

_Leon_ – llamó – _¿qué tienes que ver tú con la nueva obra? _

_Kalos me pidió ayuda para poder promocionar la obra aquí_ – explicó Leon

Y... ¿cómo ayudarás? – preguntó molesta Sora

_Siendo tu compañero _–terminó Leon justo a tiempo para bajar del auto el cual ya se había estacionado. Sora aún boquiabierta por la noticia bajó del auto y Layla se acercó para guiarla al interior de lo que era un circo. Sora vio un gran cartel en la entrada en donde ponía "Melody". Al llegar adentro un joven los estaba esperando y al verlos los saludo amablemente y luego los guió hasta la oficina de el dueño. Llegaron hasta una puerta muy amplia en la que el joven llamó, desde adentro se escuchó la voz de un señor, quien avisó que pasaran. El señor que estaba adentro tendría al menos la misma edad que el Sr. Kennedy, él los invitó a tomar asiento y luego empezaron a charlar.

_Y, dígame señorita Naegino, ¿cuándo cree usted que debamos empezar con la práctica?_ – preguntó curiosamente el dueño.

_Ahora, si es posible_ – dijo Sora alegremente. El dueño observó a Sora y empezó a reír, entonces mostró a Yuri unos documentos y éste los firmó.

_Sora_ – llamó Yuri – _el comercial de la obra se rodará en este circo, así que ¿ por qué no vas a ver como es? _

Sora asintió, entonces el dueño llamó a uno de sus empleados, el mismo que los había guiado antes y lo presentó.

_Su nombre es Sebastián, él le ayudará en lo que desee. _

Sora le agradeció y Sebastián la guió hasta llegar a los trapecios. Sora inmediatamente subió por las escaleras para tomar un trapecio y rápidamente realizó piruetas en el aire. Sebastián quedó muy admirado ante esto. Luego de un rato Layla, Yuri y Leon llegaron hasta donde ella estaba y le hicieron señas para que bajara. Sora se reunió con ellos y luego se despidieron de Sebastián, quien le pidió un autógrafo a Sora haciéndola sonrojar.

Ya fuera del circo los cuatro fueron a dar un paseo, llegaron hasta un parque en el cual descansaron mientras que Yuri y Leon fueron por helados. Entonces una mujer se acercó hasta donde estaban Sora y Layla y muy sorprendida llamó a su amiga.

_Usted es Layla Hamilton (O.O)_ – gritó la última en venir.

_Hey, yo te conozco_ – dijo la primera – _tú eres Sora Naegino, la estrella del escenario Kaleido, mi nombre es Elizabeth y ella es Midori._

Sora hizo una venia en forma de saludo y entonces la reconoció, era ella, era la mujer por la cual Leon se había ido del escenario Kaleido, era Elizabeth Shearer, la estrella del circo de la Luna. Elizabeth al ver el rostro de Sora se dio cuenta que ésta la había reconocido, justo entonces Leon y Yuri había vuelto con los helados, Elizabeth vio a Leon y se abalanzó encima de él, dándole un fuerte abrazo, Layla vio la tensión de Sora y le tomó la mano haciendo que se calme un poco.

_Leon, ¿dónde te habías metido?_ - preguntó Elizabeth

_No se por qué debería importarte_ – contestó Leon

_Uhmm…Así que ella era tu compañera en el escenario Kaleido_ – señaló a Sora

_Layla, Sora, es hora de irnos_ – intervino Yuri Layla asintió y se puso de pie junto con Sora, entonces se despidieron de Elizabet y su amiga y luego de Leon.

_Sora, ¿Quieres ir a casa ya?_ – preguntó Yuri, quien ya se encontraba conduciendo. Layla acarició el cabello de Sora y dijo – _Sora hoy me quedaré en casa de Yuri también, así que podremos charlar más_. Sora sonrió y asintió, entonces Yuri se puso en marcha hacia casa.

Al día siguiente, después de haber tenido una larga conversación Layla y Sora, bajaron a desayunar y luego Sora se fue a preparar para ir a los ensayos. Yuri quien ya estaba en su auto, se puso en marcha cuando las dos señoritas se subieron, ya al llegar al circo Melody, Layla y Yuri se despidieron de Sora, deseándole buena suerte. Sora entró al circo y como la última vez Sebastián la estaba esperando.

_Buen día señorita Sora _

_Ah, Sora estaría bien_ – notificó Sora

Sebastián asintió y la guió hasta el salón de ensayos en donde ella tendría que usar el trapecio, el trampolín y las cintas. Sora optó por ir primero al trampolín, ya que no deseaba ver a Leon, por lo que Sebastián le enseñó lo que debía de hacer. Luego de dos horas, mientras que Sora descansaba, Leon apareció yendo directamente hacia ella, pero no puedo decirle nada ya que se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Elizabeth quien ahora colgaba de su cuello, Sora la miró con recelo y se puso de pie para ir al trampolín.

_Sora_ – llamó Elizabeth

Sora se detuvo antes de subirse a la cama elástica y Elizabeth prosiguió.

_Al parecer no te lo han dicho aún _– exclamó

_¿Qué quieres decir?_ – dijo Sora dándole aun dándoles la espalda_ - ¿Qué?, ahora me vas a decir que tú y él harán la promoci… _

_No Sora, vamos a casarnos _– terminó Elizabeth

**Nota:** En realidad la historia gira en torno a Sora y Leon, con respecto a Layla y Sora son como mejores amigas es por eso que las dos se comprenden bastante bien n.n. Les agradezco por los reviews, wii!! es la primera vez que recibo unos gracias en serio.


	4. Ken, ¿qué haces aquí?

**Cuarto Capítulo: …**_**Ken, ¿qué haces aquí?...**_

Mientras tanto en el escenario Kaleido se habían formado ciertos problemas, debido a que Mia no había terminado con la adaptación y Anna no podía concentrarse por eso, además Ken se encontraba deprimido. Kalos entendía la situación de Mia, por eso decidió llamar a Kathy para que pueda ayudarla.

Rosetta quien jugaba con Marion en la piscina vio como Ken se paseaba como un fantasma por todos lados, muy preocupada fue donde Kalos y le notificó esto. Kalos mandó a llamar a Ken, el muchacho entró a la oficina y vio al jefe y a Sarah adentro, Kalos preguntó si su reciente estado de animo y falta de atención debía a la partida de Sora, Ken no supo que decir y se sonrojó mucho.

_Bueno entonces no me queda más remedio que enviarte a Francia – _dijo Kalos

Ken al oír esto empezó a saltar de felicidad. En el rostro de Kalos se delineó una sonrisa que tan solo Sarah notó.

_Gracias, muchas gracias jefe – _gritaba de emoción Ken.

Kalos suspiró.

Ya era de noche cuando Ken salió a toda prisa de su casa, despidiéndose a duras penas de sus padres y amigos. El muchacho rubio tomó un taxi y llegó al aeropuerto, aún muy entusiasmado se apuró a subir al avión esperando ya ver a Sora.

Sora ya había llegado a casa de Yuri, al parecer no había llegado aún ya que las luces estaban apagadas. La joven subió a su habitación débilmente y tiró su bolso a un lado de la cama, recostándose en ella. Las palabras que había dicho Elizabeth aún resonaban en su cabeza, pero eso no era lo que le dolía, sino era lo que sucedió después de eso, lo recordaba como si estuviera pasando en ese instante, la expresión que puso Leon al oír esto. Él había vuelto su rostro contra el de Elizabeth y tiernamente cogió sus mejillas y le plantó un beso en ellas, dejándola completamente inmóvil, después de esto Sora ya había salido corriendo del lugar con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Luego un preocupado Sebastián había salido en su búsqueda encontrándola en un rincón del estacionamiento, amablemente puso su abrigo encima de ella y la abrazó fuertemente, Sora no se contuvo más y estalló en lágrimas dejando así que el muchacho francés la consuele. Él se había portado muy amable, incluso se ofreció a llevarla hasta casa de Yuri, asegurándose que estuviera bien. Esto le recordó mucho a su preciado amigo Ken.

Sora aún continuaba llorando en su habitación. Luego de un par de hora Yuri llegó, al ver los zapatos de Sora en la entrada y las luces apagadas, dedujo que la joven ya estaba durmiendo, por lo que decidió no interrumpirla. Yuri estaba a punto de subir a su habitación cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

_Yuri, Sora ¿cómo está? –_ habló una desesperada Layla

_Layla ¿qué sucede? –_ preguntó inmediatamente Yuri

_¿Aún no has visto a Sora…_

_¡¡¡Layla, acabo de llegar!!! _– Interrumpió Yuri

Layla le explicó lo sucedido con Leon y Elizabeth dejándolo muy preocupado.

Yuri colgó el teléfono y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la habitación de Sora.

Ya en la habitación de Sora, Yuri encontró a la muchacha durmiendo, aun tenía lágrimas en el rostro, arropó a Sora con una manta y luego se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Al día siguiente Ken, quien ya había llegado a Francia, visitó todos los escenarios posibles en busca de Sora ya que Kalos nunca le mencionó en cual estaría ella.

Sora ya había despertado, pero aún no se había levantado. Fool, que la había estado vigilando toda la noche, se acerco a ella.

_Sora, tu rostro esta horrible es mejor que te des un baño._

_Déjame en paz, Fool _– dijo Sora

_Sora, has estado llorando durante toda la noche, y ya han pasado desde que Leon desapareció, ¿es que aún lo amas? _– preguntó el pequeño bufón.

La muchacha miró al bufón tristemente y volvió a estallar en lágrimas abrazando a Fool fuertemente.

Luego de una hora, Sora se dispuso a ir a desayunar. Yuri la observó detenidamente, notando que sus ojos estaban muy hinchados.

_Sora, veo que ya lo sabes – _dijo Yuri

Sora miró a Yuri con una cara interrogativa.

_¿Es qué acaso tú ya lo sabías?_

Yuri asintió con culpa.

_Sora, es mejor irnos –_ dijo antes de que la muchacha pueda protestarle – _te daré un consejo – _dijo antes de salir de la casa – _tu deber es hacer la promoción, no importa quien sea tu pareja._

Este comentario hizo reaccionar a Sora. _Es cierto_ – pensó – _mi deber es alegrar a las personas mostrándoles el mejor de los espectáculos. _Sora agradeció a Yuri y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro haciendo que Yuri se despreocupe. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el escenario Melody. Sebastián los recibió como siempre y dirigió a Sora hacia el salón de entrenamiento. Leon aún no había llegado.

Sora se cambió de ropa y fue hacia los columpios. Luego de media hora Yuri apareció.

_Sebastián, ¿hay algún cambio en Sora?__ – _preguntó Yuri observando a la muchacha.

_Todos sus movimientos son perfectos Yuri – _dijo Sebastián pensativo

Yuri observó a Sebastián.

_Escuché que eras trapecista – _dijo Yuri.

Sebastián solo asintió con un disforzado – _aha – _

_Ya que te preocupa mucho Sora, pienso que deberías ayudarle ya que su pareja no está interesado en eso por lo que veo – _agregó Yuri.

Sebastián le lanzó una mirada dubitativa a Yuri y este solo le sonrió. El muchacho francés suspiró y fue hacia los trapecios. En el rostro de Yuri se reflejó el triunfo de su plan. Entonces cuando Sebastián se disponía a subir al trapecio, un muchacho de cabello negro apareció ante él e inmediatamente subió al trapecio. Sora se había lanzado hacia el otro trapecio sin darse cuenta que ahí se encontraba el muchacho de cabello negro, quien la sostuvo con fuerza sorprendiendo a todos.

_André – _exclamó Sora.

El muchacho le sonrió y para sorpresa de todos le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sonroje. Sora perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto con André a la malla de seguridad. La joven estaba paralizada y colorada. Yuri y Sebastián fueron hacia ellos ayudándolos a salir de ahí. Yuri dejó a Sora en manos de Sebastián y se llevó a André. Sora aún estaba acalorada por lo sucedido. Sebastián vio que la tristeza se había ido de ella y eso lo alivió.

_¿No sabía que conocías a André?- _mencionó Sebastián acercándole una toalla a Sora.

Sora se sonrojó aún más y habló rápidamente – _Yo, si, no, -.- lo que pasa es que en la calle, sus amigos….mi mano._

¬.¬.. Sebastián echó a reír.

_Cálmate Sora, estás muy roja – _le señaló su amigo sonriéndole.

La verdad era que Sebastián se había vuelto su amigo desde que llegó, siempre la ayudaba y se preocupaba mucho por ella, en realidad se parecía mucho a su querido amigo Ken.

En ese instante Yuri y André aparecieron. El joven fue hacia Sora envolviéndola con un abrazo. Los tres muchachos rieron. Yuri estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la entrada del salón de entrenamientos. Sora, André y Sebastián miraron en la misma dirección y vieron a un joven de cabello blanco, sorprendido y paralizado. La angustia de Sora volvió de golpe al verlo. André se percató de esto y la abrazó con más fuerza, ocasionando que Leon se le tire encima tratando de golpearlo. Yuri y Sebastián sujetaron a Leon mientras que Sora fue rápidamente hacia André. Esto hizo que Leon se quede quieto y muy molesto.

_Sora, vamos a entrenar –_ dijo Leon jalando a la joven.

_Ya no es necesario que lo hagas Leon – _dijo Yuri.

Sora, Sebastián y Leon miraron a Yuri boquiabiertos.

_Lo único que haz hecho a sido retrasar a Sora lastimándola, Kalos ya no requiere tu ayuda – _dijo firmemente Yuri

_Yuri – _habló Sora

_Sora, tu pareja será André, en realidad no esperaba que esto suceda, pero te diré que a partir de ahora tu compañero será él. Los dos serán las estrellas de Kaleido._

Leon miró con odio a Yuri y luego a André, quien nuevamente le sonrió burlonamente. El joven salió furioso del salón, dejando a una sorprendida Sora.

Luego de un rato André y Sora empezaron a ensayar.

Al finalizar el ensayo Sora se despidió de Sebastián y Yuri, quien se quedaría para hablar con el dueño de Melody. André se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa y ella habría aceptado con gusto. Entonces estando a punto de salir del escenario, se vieron interrumpidos por dos guardias quienes habían detenido a un joven rubio y lo llevaban dentro para que vea al dueño. Sora reconoció inmediatamente al pobre muchacho y soltándose de André fue hacia él.

_Ken, ¿qué haces aquí? – _exclamó rápidamente Sora

El muchacho al ver a Sora se soltó de los guardias y fue a abrazarla con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

**Nota del autor: **Al fin otro capítulo terminado, siento mucho la demora n.n, ojalá y les guste. Adiós y sigan mandando reviews (sino no colgaré mas muahaha -.-'') y recuerden: UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ!! Gracias!!


	5. Ken, eso es muy peligroso

**Quinto Capítulo: …**_**Ken, eso es muy peligroso…**_

Ya estaba oscureciendo y la situación era muy incómoda para Ken, André e increíblemente para Sora también. André conducía y renegaba a la vez, mientras que Sora a su costado suspiraba. Ken en cambio se encontraba confuso, avergonzado y molesto, en el asiento trasero. Todavía no terminaba de olvidar la vergonzosa escena en el escenario Melody. Luego de haberse soltado de los guardias Ken habría corrido hacia Sora abriendo los brazos para abrazarla y entonces André al malentender todo y pensar que quería atacar a Sora, se interpuso entre ellos recibiendo el abrazo de Ken seguido por un beso en la mejilla, dejando a todos atónitos.

Al recordar esto Ken se puso más rojo de lo que estaba. Sora en cambio había dejado de suspirar y ahora miraba hacia afuera tratando de contener la risa. Ella en realidad no se había percatado de que sería ella la que recibiría el beso si no se hubiera atravesado André, aún era inconsciente de los sentimientos de Ken.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió después de que Ken besara a André, este implantó un puño en la cara al joven rubio. Luego Sora había detenido justo a tiempo a André antes de que éste se lance contra Ken. André miró a Sora con expresión de molestia, debido a Ken.

_Ken, ¿estás bien? –_ preguntó preocupada Sora - _¿dónde te duele?_

Ante esto André no supo que decir y avisó a los guardias para que ayuden a Ken. Ya en la enfermería el doctor solo avisó que tal vez le sangraría la nariz, pero que no era nada serio, luego se volteó hacia André para resondrarle. Parecía un niño pequeño siendo resondrado por su padre. Tal parece que todos conocían muy bien a André.

Sora continuó mirando hacia fuera. André por su parte se encontraba renegando, y no era por el beso y el abrazo que le dio Ken, sino era porque Sora no parecía mostrar ningún interés en la acción de Ken. Aún más le preocupaba si ella estaba bien debido a Leon. Él lo sabía, que Leon lastimó a Sora.

André siguió manejando, renegando por haberse ofrecido a llevar a Ken también a casa de Yuri.

Luego de un rato, la incomodidad se rompió al detenerse el auto frente a casa de Yuri. Ken salió del auto con su maleta. Sora y André también bajaron. André tomó las manos de Sora. Ken se quedó atónito.

_Sora, mañana comenzaran las grabaciones, descansa – _dijo tiernamente André. Luego giró hacia Ken y dijo – _Oye tú, más vale que no molestes a Sora, ella está muy ocupada como para que se encargue de ti._

_¿Quién te crees que eres? – _murmuró para sí mismo Ken

André se volvió a Sora y se despidió acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Ken lo interrumpió justo a tiempo llevándose a Sora.

_Sora tiene que descansar, márchate ya – _terminó Ken

Sora muy divertida por esto le sonrió a André y luego entró a la casa junto con Ken.

_Ken, ¿cómo es que …. _– preguntó Sora

_Kalos me envió Sora, no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado especialmente yo… _- se sonrojó Ken

_Kalos te envió? _– le interrumpió Sora sin darse cuenta. Ken notó algo rara a Sora, era la misma Sora, pero algo había cambiado, era como si estuviera herida. Ken se dispuso a preguntarle a Sora pero en ese instante Yuri entró.

_Ken _– exclamó Yuri – _Kalos me llamó hace un rato, dijo que aún no te había dicho cual era tu deber_

Ken se sonrojó por esto. Sora intentando mostrar ganas se despidió de Ken y Yuri, y subió a su habitación. Ken y Yuri la observaron irse e inmediatamente Ken miró a Yuri en busca de respuestas.

Yuri le hizo tomar asiento y le contó todo lo sucedido. Después de oír esto Ken cerró los puños y mostró amargura en su rostro.

_Ese bastardo – _exclamó Ken

_Ken, Leon debe tener sus razones, por cierto no creí que fueras rencoroso – _agregó Yuri

_Es que no me gusta ver a Sora lastimada – _dijo Ken

_Es mejor dejar que Sora lo supere, y veo que ya lo está haciendo – _avisó Yuri

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando Yuri dijo esto, fue la cara de André. Ken se sacudió la cabeza negando.

_Ken, Kalos me dijo que tu serás el que ayude al compañero de Sora, por lo tanto a partir de mañana ayudarás a André _

_Pero, pero, Yuri... y Sora, que hay de ella, necesitará mi ayuda también – _repuso Ken

_Ella ya tiene a Sebastián para eso Ken, así que no te preocupes. Bueno será mejor que me sigas, te mostraré tu habitación – _terminó Yuri poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo a Ken hacia el segundo piso.

Ken empezó a desempacar sus cosas y enseguida fue hacia el baño a tomar una ducha. Él aún pensaba en Sora. En el transcurso del viaje había ideado muchas cosas para conquistar a Sora, pero ahora todo eso no serviría, viendo la situación de Sora. Si ya la tenía difícil con Leon, André era otro partido que sería difícil vencer. La idea de que Sora pudiera acabar con éste le desagradaba a Ken.

El joven salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse y vestirse para dormir. De pronto empezó a recordar. Hacía ya dos años por esa temporada, Ken había tomado la decisión de dejar de insistir con Sora, ya que ella era muy feliz con Leon. Poco después Leon se marchó, dejando a Sora preocupada y confundida. Ken decidió esperar, pero al ver a Sora triste, decidió hacerla feliz y no dejarle a nadie más esa tarea. Él amaba a Sora, y lo único que deseaba era su felicidad.

Ken se dispuso a dormir bien, para levantarse temprano y darle los mejores días a su querida Sora.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Sora, Fool trataba de animarla, ella lo ignoraba completamente.

_Vamos Sora, tú misma dijiste que no te importaría nada, tan solo darle el mejor show a los espectadores _– dijo Fool jalando el brazo de Sora

_Fool, ¿dónde está Layla? – _preguntó repentinamente Sora

El muñeco la observó muy confundido. Entonces lentamente sacó su bola de cristal.

_La constelación de Leo aún se encuentra cerca de aquí, es extra…Sora ¿a dónde vas? – _preguntó exasperado Fool

_¿Acaso no ves?, voy donde Layla – _terminó Sora saliendo por su ventana.

Fool inmediatamente la siguió.

Sora ya se había alejado de la casa de Yuri y caminaba por la carretera (Yuri vivía en una casota alejada de la ciudad ^^).

_Sora, primeramente ¿sabes dónde vive Layla? _– preguntó el muñequito

Sora lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Era cierto, no tenía ni idea de donde podría vivir Layla, pero lo que no deseaba era estar en casa de Yuri al día siguiente, sabía que Ken no le dejaría en paz.

Sora en realidad, sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo, pero no quería hacerle daño, por lo que se hacía la que no supiera. El día que Leon y ella salieron por primera vez a cenar, la prensa no dejó de fastidiarlos. Ken entonces para ayudar a Sora se llevó a la prensa, y para dejar en claro que ella no estaba con Leon, se autoproclamó el novio de Sora. Esto empeoró todo, ya que a Sora la empezaron a ver mal, porque salieron rumores diciendo que ella era infiel a Leon y luego a Ken.

Ken, para poner en claro todo se declaró a Sora, ella lo rechazó por supuesto.

Pero desde ese entonces Sora guardó distancia con su amigo. Era cierto que él la ayudó mucho cuando Leon la abandonó, pero no quería darle ilusiones por lo que aceptó todos los mandatos de Kalos para no verlo.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y Sora llegó hasta una plaza, el mismo lugar en el que conoció a André. De pronto una ráfaga de aire la hizo tiritar de frío. Estaba en pijamas. Fool trató de convencerla de volver, pero esta no hizo caso alguno.

Sora continuó caminando y llegó hasta la baranda en donde se vislumbraba el hermoso lago. Fool se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba y trató de avisarle a Sora, pero ella lo ignoró nuevamente. Era un hombre que al parecer había bebido. Sujetó el hombro de Sora y empezó a forcejear, Sora no podía librarse del hombre y no había nadie que la escuche, el miedo empezó a dominarla. Fool estaba muy desesperado tratando de ayudarla, pero no podía hacer nada.

De pronto el hombre dejó de forcejear y cayó al suelo agarrándose la cabeza. Alguien lo había golpeado.

André tomó inmediatamente la mano de Sora y corrieron hasta su auto. Fool los siguió. André hizo arrancar el auto a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la carretera, donde empezó a disminuir hasta parar.

_Sora, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? – _preguntó sorprendido André

Sora bajo la cabeza sin poder decir nada.

_Te llevaré donde Yuri – _terminó molesto el muchacho al no ver respuesta por parte de Sora.

_No! – _exclamó la joven

_Entonces dime ¿qué hacías andando sola a esta hora? _– dijo André

Sora le contó lo que ocurría con Ken.

_Te llevaré a mi casa entonces – _ofreció André

Sora sin darse cuenta se sentía más tranquila por estar al lado de André y al escuchar su propuesta no dudó ni un instante y aceptó. André aún tenía esa cara de preocupación, pero muy en el fondo saltaba como un niñito de felicidad. El auto se puso en marcha y luego de una media hora llegaron.

La casa de André era más hermosa que la casa de Yuri, era más pequeña, sin embargo era muy acogedora. André hizo pasar a Sora, el joven desapareció por un instante, apareciendo con una manta, con la que abrigó a Sora. Fool de inmediato entró en la manta y se quedó dormido.

_Sora, aún amas a Leon? _– preguntó sorpresivamente el muchacho

Sora no supo que responder. Sus manos estaban más heladas. André las tomó y frotó, luego les dio un ligero beso el cual hizo entrar en calor a Sora.

_Me darías la oportunidad para estar contigo….Sora? _– preguntó André tiernamente

_Yo, pero, André…._

_No digas nada Sora, discúlpame, no debí haber dicho eso _– agregó André concentrándose en dar calor a las manos de Sora.

_Bueno, te enseñaré donde dormirás _– dijo André poniéndose de pie

_André _– llamó Sora – _acepto_

_¿Cómo? _

_Acepto que estés conmigo _– respondió Sora muy avergonzada.

André rió y negó con la cabeza.

_Si no me amas, no estaré contigo Sora Naegino - _terminó subiendo las escaleras.

Sora entró a su habitación y de inmediato durmió. André entró para arroparle. Luego se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Al siguiente día André y Sora salieron hacia el escenario Melody en donde ya se encontraban Ken y Yuri. Sebastián guió a Sora nuevamente, mientras que Ken hacía todo lo posible para no matar a André, quien según él, habría secuestrado a Sora.

Ken y Sebastián se encargaban de observar los movimientos de los acróbatas.

Sora y André lo hacían a la perfección, por algo eran acróbatas profesionales.

Al medio día llegaron los encargados de filmar el comercial, preparando todo de inmediato. Mientras que lo preparaban, Sora y André tomaron un descanso. Hacían una hermosa pareja. Que más se podría pedir, la hermosa y más grandiosa acróbata Sora Naegino y el joven más apuesto de Francia, sin olvidar que era tan buen acróbata como Leon.

Esto murmuraban las personas del mismo escenario, lo cual a Ken le "reventaba" mucho.

Ya se había armado el escenario y los vestuarios de André y Sora estaban listos. Ken los recogió y rápidamente se dirigió al camerino de Sora. Tocó la puerta y nadie contestó. De pronto se sintió igual que cuando fue al cuarto de Sora y esta había viajado. Ken insistió y tocó y gritó varias veces el nombre de Sora, hasta que ella abrió, sobándose los ojos y bostezando.

_¿Qué ocurre Ken?_- dijo Sora aún adormilada

Ken suspiró de alivio y le entregó con una gran sonrisa el disfraz a Sora, esta le agradeció y cerró la puerta. Ken estuvo a punto de decir algo antes de esto. Tristemente se arrastró hasta el camerino de André. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta escuchó a André hablar.

…_No me interesa, para mí solo es un juego..._

_Sora – _pensó Ken – _maldito – _gruñó

_Dentro de poco la llevaré y te gustará, así que ¿cuánto me pagarás? _–preguntó André

_Debo avisarle a Sora, este sujeto solo la lastimará – _pensó Ken muy preocupado

_En serio, __wow__, entonces te la llevaré apenas termine de filmar el comercial, hasta entonces adieu!! _

André colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Ken arrodillado. André sujeto a Ken de la camisa y este solo lo miró con odio.

_¿Estuviste escuchando? – _preguntó molesto

_Sí, y se lo contaré a Sora – _amenazó Ken

André lo miró furioso y cambió de tema.

_¿A qué has venido? _

_Toma – _dijo alcanzándole el disfraz – _vístete ya van a empezar_

André recibió el disfraza y cerró la puerta del mismo modo que Sora, a quien inmediatamente recordó.

Antes que nada Ken trató de pensar en un plan para ayudar a Sora. Decidió recurrir a Sebastián, quien era 3 años menor que él, y le recordaba mucho a su yo pasado. Ken contó a Sebastián sobre lo que había escuchado y este quedó muy confundido.

_No creo que André sea capaz de hacerle daño a Sora – _opinó Sebastián

_Aún eres muy joven, amigo, se que trama algo, yo lo escuche._

Sebastián conocía a André y sabía que no era una mala persona, pero al escuchar a Ken le dio mucha curiosidad por saber que tramaba. Decidió ayudar al muchacho americano.

_Entonces haremos esto – _dijo Ken por lo bajo

Sebastián escuchó atentamente y asintió.

_Pero Ken, eso es muy peligroso – _avisó Sebastián

_No pasará nada, resultará no te preocupes, no dejaremos que Sora vuelva a ser lastimada – _terminó Ken con mucho animo.

**Nota del autor: **u.u he aquí el quinto capítulo. Bueno espero y les guste gracias, y sigan mandando reviews!!! Gracias Karina Natsumi!! ^^


	6. Ken yo no te amo

**Sexto Capítulo: ****…Ken yo no te amo… **

**NOTA: Aún no he acabado con el capítulo, lo que sucede es que también estoy haciendo otras historias y además estoy estudiando, por lo que no tengo cabeza para tanto T_T tampoco he terminado el de awawawaw pero bueno he aquí una parte del capítulo espero que les guste.**

  
Días antes, Ken y Sebastián había ideado un plan para que André confiese que juega con Sora, y hoy lo pondrían en marcha.  
Ya habían pasado diez días desde la llegada de Sora a Francia. El comercial estaba casi terminado. Leon ya no volvió a aparecer.

Hoy será un gran día – exclamó Ken con una gran sonrisa. Yuri y Sora quienes estaban en el asiento de adelante del auto, lo ignoraron. Ken suspiró y una gotita apareció detrás de su cabeza.  
El aire en el auto era tenso. Sora emanaba un aura de incomodidad, y Yuri era indiferente a ambos. Ya habían llegado al escenario cuando Ken estuvo apunto de decir otra cosa.  
Sora bajo del auto y Ken la siguió, entonces se despidieron de Yuri y fueron hasta la entrada en donde, como siempre, los estaba esperando Sebastián.

- Sora, este es el itinerario de hoy – le señaló Sebastián, entregándole el documento  
- Pero, ¿no estarás hoy conmigo? – preguntó extrañada Sora  
- Ah, no, esto lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer algo urgente, lo siento, esto… bueno adiós - terminó nerviosamente el joven

Sora lo observó con curiosidad y luego volvió para hablar con Ken.

- Ken, hoy…  
- Lo siento Sora, tengo que hacer algo hoy, un trabajo que Kalos me mandó, lo siento, te veré después – terminó Ken, despidiéndose rápidamente de Sora

Ella lo miró hasta que desapareció y pensó - ¿Qué le sucederá a estos dos? Entonces se dirigió hacia los vestidores para luego ir al trapecio.

Por otro lado Ken salió del escenario y se encontró con Sebastián que se escondía tras un auto.

- ¿Pero qué está haciendo? – pensó Ken con una gotita en la cabeza  
- ¿Ya puedo salir? – murmuró Sebastián  
- Si – le dijo  
- Uff jeje, es un poco incómodo – sonrió Sebastián  
- Eres tan inocente – le palmeó en la espalda Ken – bueno, ¿ya está todo listo? – preguntó  
- Amm si, ya no debe tardar en llegar

De pronto un auto apareció en el estacionamiento, dejando mostrar a un hermoso joven llamado André.

- Así que ya llegó ese pedante, traidor y tonto – murmuró Ken alistando sus puños  
- En serio, ¿crees que es malvado? – preguntó inocentemente Sebastián  
- Claro que sí, el es muy malo y yo lo haré pagar muahahaha

La cara demoniaca de Ken asustó un poco a Sebastián, quien no quería hacer nada contra André.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ken a Sebastián que se escondía nuevamente  
- Es que, no quiero hacer nada a André – dijo tímidamente Sebastián  
- ¿Y quieres que Sora sufra?  
- ¡Claro que no!, pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño a André – exclamó Sebastián  
- Bueno cállate que ahí viene

André se había acercado hasta la entrada cuando de pronto, Ken y Sebastián lo emboscaron, entonces le vendaron los ojos y lo amordazaron.

- Pero que rayos… - se quejó André  
- Lo siento André – se disculpó Sebastián

Sora que había estado entrenando en el trapecio, fue llamada por el director para acomodar algunas partes del comercial. El director se había mostrado muy interesado en Sora y su habilidad en la actuación, por lo que no dudó en proponerle si le gustaría debutar en el cine. Sora se sintió muy halagada por la propuesta y estuvo a punto de rechazarla, sin embargo, el director le pidió que lo piense, y esto la alivió. Ambos se despidieron y la hermosa joven se dispuso a entrenar en el trapecio, fue hacia los vestidores y se puso la ropa de entrenamientos, luego se dirigió al escenario, pero el gritó de Ken hizo que se asuste. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia el escenario, en donde halló a Ken, Sebastián y a un furioso André colgado y amarrado de un trapecio.

- Confiesa traidor – gritaba Ken apuntado con su dedo hacia André  
- ¿Qué quieres que confiese?, estas loco bájame de aquí, awww mi cabeza - se quejaba el prisionero  
- Sebastián, tortúralo – ordenó Ken al infortunado muchacho

.....continuré


End file.
